


【水蓝】那时那地

by suliwu



Series: 水蓝 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 写于2018.11.30. 黑历史，现实向。那时那地，是拥有过梦想，也拥有你。
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi & Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo, Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 水蓝 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219076





	【水蓝】那时那地

那时那地，是拥有过梦想，也拥有你。

喻文波十八岁生日那天不知道怎么上头了，起了床之后生拉硬拽着王柳羿去网吧。网吧里的人怎么可能不认识他们——大佬喝茶，大佬请坐，大佬们今天玩德莱文还是卡莎？塔姆还是洛？头很大的大佬个子不高梗着脖子不肯，非要帅气地从裤兜里甩出一张小卡片来学着赌神的模样一个飞掷躺在桌子上，“老板，上网！”  
身量瘦长的大佬王柳羿斜他一眼，”杰克，你幼稚不幼稚？”  
“好不容易成年了，这叫做理直气壮！”喻文波刷开自己的身份证开了一台机子，找了个舒服的角度招招手，“蓝哥！赶紧过来！”

喻文波年纪轻轻的时候就立下了宏愿：等到成年的时候一定大摇大摆走进网吧里刷身份证上网。毕竟虽然他初中就是西湖中学lol一霸，他也只能在黑网吧里奋勇搏斗。彼时成年的世界离他还太过遥远，被年龄禁锢住的喻文波本能地向往那个遥远的世界：未知总是迷人的不是吗？他蹲在网吧灯光昏暗的角落，遗忘了书包里成绩惨淡的卷子，身边围绕着一群赞美他仰望他的人。喻文波觉得十分快意，这种快意能够让他忘掉学习有多么不如意。在英雄联盟的世界里，他是他的王。  
但是喻文波学习就很头痛。上帝给你打开一扇门，必然再给你关上一扇窗户，尤其他还活在黄冈这种遍地读书种子的地方。日后走出了家门走上社会，旁人问他家乡何地，他大大方方扔出黄冈二字，却不得不头痛于分辩这二字带来的连锁反应：“黄冈？黄冈那个地方不是读书很严格吗？”“没想到黄冈还出这种电竞种子？”他头疼解释，却也隐隐有些少年的小得意：瞧，这世界上的人千奇百怪，万类霜天竞自由，何必要在一棵树上吊死。  
是以当初抱着这样的心情，喻文波递上申请老师抬了抬眼镜，认真打量他，复又低下头循循善诱了好久。才挥挥手放行，奈何喻文波兴致勃勃一门心思打定了主意：大路朝天，各走一边！辍学做主播，主播最牛逼！（中国boy语音自动播放）。老师无奈，把他叫到眼前来。一贯严厉的语文老师难得温柔了眼光看这个孩子，而不知未来冷暖的孩子睁着无辜的眼睛看着老师，有期待，有彷徨，更多的是被称为梦想的欲望。  
老师摸摸他的头，那时喻文波头发还短短的，刺猬般扎手。老师对这小刺猬说，“你不怕？”  
小刺猬果断摇摇头。  
老师叹了口气，挥挥手，像每次考试成绩发表后教训他一般放他走了。年少的喻文波不知道这是他最后一次再和学校打交道，也不知道这是他人生里难得并且绝无仅有的一天。不过世界是不会预先警告什么命运会降临到世人身上的。今日阳光明媚，明日可能一切都是昨日黄花。这其中的跌宕正是被称为阴差阳错的魅力所在。喻文波纵使再天纵奇才，也无法幸免与这种机缘间的交锋。不过喻文波自己不知道罢了。  
后来喻文波跟王柳羿每次说起这件事，王柳羿都瞪大了一双清亮的眼睛，“哇，你这么强吗——！”  
“不然呢！”喻文波昂着头，“你们ad就是这么帅气。”  
王柳羿咬咬下唇，凝了半晌，复才欣然点头，“好，你最帅气。”

王柳羿是和喻文波截然不同的生物。如果说世界是一片深海，喻文波是最锐利的剑鱼，王柳羿是最柔软的水母。水母在海洋里沉浮飘荡，像海里凭空生的云朵，浪漫敏锐又坚韧。喻文波从来没有接触过这样的男孩子。他不知道究竟水母的世界到底是怎样无形又荆棘恒生的。对他这样的男孩子，人并不是十分新鲜的事物，或者说甚至并不特别——也许因为他年轻，也许因为他天性如此。  
王柳羿和喻文波闲来无事在基地里做的事都并不相同。喻文波或许刷刷抖音打打游戏，总之和人交互便感到愉快，任他泅游的深海里，他是无往不利的鱼。王柳羿便不一样了，他本能地在一个角落自己坐定，翻开本书，戴上耳机，一坐又是一天。有时喻文波叫他出去，他也乐呵呵跟着呼啦啦一群人一起在外逛街。然而回过头来，也又是一个人端着本书，默然相对。光飘忽不定在他脸上逡巡着，明灭的光阴下他的轮廓细小到近乎模糊。  
喻文波看着这样的王柳羿，有时会有忐忑的心思，必定要拍他一下、揉他一把才肯罢休。王柳羿每次被喻文波打扰，都会嗔怪似的抬起头，“杰克，你干什么！”  
“看你看什么啊——《追风筝的人》，有那么好看吗？”  
“你不懂，你就是个弟弟。”王柳羿复又低下头去细细读着手中的书。喻文波不耐了，挠挠头，倒也不深究到底他哪里不懂。这其实是件好事，人无忧便无惧。敏感、坚强、开朗，往往这些被人称作性格的事，都是天赋。王柳羿有敏感的天赋，喻文波有豁达的天赋，这不是召唤师技能般可以决定的事，世界也不是召唤师峡谷般可以任人操控的事。以至于两个性情迥异的人，却相聚在同一片峡谷中，怀着同样的梦想，也是缘分所致。

梦想从哪来？答案莫衷一是。梦想如何实现？目标同途殊归。所谓的“共同的梦”，说白了就是一同在一起走一段路罢了，什么冠冕堂皇的话，说起来也并没有多余的用处。倘若问喻文波为什么打职业，那么他估计搔搔头，说不出个子午卯丁；问王柳羿的话，王柳羿会歪着头，双脚双手交叠在一起，认认真真思考，然后给人一个名正言顺的答案。因为他们俩的开始，本就不一样：一个近似于水到渠成，一个偏向于殚精竭虑。性格决定命运，又怎么不是命运决定性格。  
王柳羿一贯是这样的：什么事都要较真到最细微处，什么话都往心里装。喻文波打直播出身，平时看弹幕都看习惯了，“别人说的话，随便听一听，自己做决定”，于是就很奇怪他蓝哥为什么要那么体贴入微般感受人情的冷暖，就像S8入秋时节喻文波匆匆去找厚衣服塞进去韩国的包里，王柳羿仰着头，叹一口气。待得喻文波问他怎么了，他皱了眉，“你看那叶子都开始掉了——会不会咱们去了没几天就回来了？”喻文波不能很理解，懵懵懂懂好奇的双眼里放着疑惑的光。王柳羿又叹口气，这次叹气的声音和方才有细微的不同，而后抿着嘴笑起来，“你看你那傻模样。”  
也只有王柳羿会这样喊他了。喻文波在外别人要么喊他名字，要么喊他阿水jackeylove，只有王柳羿，他的宝蓝，他的蓝哥，把他当作固执的小孩子，应该被宠爱信任无忧无虑的孩子。于是他和他虽然不是十分契合彼此，总算也如此相处了下来，暂且“为了共同的梦想“之名。但是说是暂时，暂时又有什么不可贵的呢？像我和你，今天相见，已经算是很精妙的永远里的一瞥。  
永远太遥远了，永远不是喻文波能有心考虑的事，却是王柳羿会挂在心头的结。王柳羿有时候还爱看些科幻，不是硬科幻，是软科幻，譬如《你一生的故事》或者《彗星来的那一夜》，看完总会放下书思索很久很久，有时候吃着饭也会骤然沉默，筷子放在碗边一晃一晃的出神。喻文波不懂，便很喜欢把永远挂在嘴边，譬如“咱们永远在一块”，“我永远喜欢德莱文”，但是永远几远，蝴蝶翩跹，泪海有盐。

喻文波是难得一哭的，被人看到落下眼泪的次数更是寥寥。一次是第一次打正式比赛——S7他年龄不够没办法上场，每次王柳羿和陈龙打完比赛回来他听教练一起讲复盘的时候总会想真正坐在上面是什么体验。待到真正坐在上面了，他开始颤抖，手指难以抑制，分不清是兴奋还是对未知的恐惧。待得最后爆破对方基地水晶时，旁人都去庆贺了，他突然有些难言的情绪从眼睛里涌出来。情绪复杂到他无法感知，便只好澎湃在泪里。  
喻文波迅速奔到后台——“我去次洗手间”，他这么扔下一句话，然后飞速奔逃。他脑子里回放播出的不是最后的胜利，他相信他以后还会有胜利的——他在想明明他一直以来被人称作天才、被人等待了那么久，为什么还会这样艰难。喻文波的第一次比赛并不像后来那么顺利，事实上后来也不是十分顺利，职业赛场的初体验却让他感受到了这个赛场和平时打游戏直播截然不同的残酷。那么多人盯着你，一举一动都被无穷放大，这个时候他才感觉到害怕。并不是怕这个赛场，而是怕辜负。  
喻文波任由眼泪奔流过，跟着领队出去坐上了大巴。他跟王柳羿坐在一块，眼圈还有些发红，夜色笼罩下没有人能发现。于是遁在夜色里他以为他可以尽情揉着眼眶时，王柳羿手里一团面巾纸塞了过来。喻文波倏忽抬头，是王柳羿的面庞，眼里是种叫做懂得的情绪，“擦擦吧——哭过的人是有奇怪气味的，”他把手指放在嘴唇上，轻声细语，力图不让旁人听见这些话，“别问我怎么知道的啦。”

如果不是真的难过很多次，谁能一眼就能看穿旁人压抑着情绪——喻文波尚且没机会懂得。但是对王柳羿来说，唯一能确定的就是我们都在人海里各自孤独。从他中学时代孤独坐在最后一排却固执地不跟那些“坏孩子”说话，再到奔波在TPA队伍里抱着自己膝盖缩在棉被里。他见惯了冷暖，却依旧在人海上空漂浮，俯瞰着世界每个人的孤单，并且力所能及要人不那么孤单——如果问他原因，大概也无非感同身受这四个字。但是那张皱巴巴的餐巾纸，对于喻文波来说，却是一扇新世界的大门。他仿佛明白了什么，但是抓不住。  
又能留住什么呢？最是人间留不住，朱颜辞镜花辞树。喻文波总算也长到了有忧惧的年龄啦。宋义进在赛场上玩笑似的口吻抱怨为什么来lpl这么多年依旧没有一个冠军的时候，那时要他落泪的情绪竟然再次袭上心头来：怎么办？会不会宋义进这辈子都没办法在lpl的赛场上拿到冠军？如果真的他不能跟着这些哥哥们拿一个冠军，那么他们口中说的“等待他一年”，便万分不值得。喻文波的眼睛再次有些泪水想流下来：不过这次在赛场上，何况他已经能够控制住自己的情绪。  
但是王柳羿的一声“杰克，你哭了嘛？”把他思绪的纸鸢重新牵回地面。他讶然如此轻微的情绪波动都会被捕捉到，面上却还是波澜不惊玩笑般说，”是啊。”  
“被感动了？”  
“被老宋的伟大精神感动了——啊！”  
两个人匆匆玩笑了几句，旁人也不曾察觉这举动里究竟有几分真心，几分假意。其实世人大多不知道，越是真心的话，越容易当玩笑说出口——要么，就是从不出口。那些看起来郑重其事需要些仪式感的事，其实最容易做了。比如信誓旦旦明天要早起，比如铮铮誓言我们不会分离。

真正的心意是藏在每个小小细节里的。真正的成长是融化在一朝一夕里的。所谓过生日，不过是给一段时光做了注解和小结。成年也是这样，十八岁并不代表一个人真正挥别了自己的少年时代，如果心里想着自己是少年，那么到死都会依旧青春。但是仪式也要过这么一个的：去年王柳羿十八，今年喻文波十八。不同于喻文波十八岁生日早上闹这么一出非要去网吧搞一场，王柳羿并不太在乎什么仪式感。喻文波好奇，“蓝哥，你就没什么心愿吗？”  
“你少送几个头，我多赢几场，就是最大的心愿啦。”王柳羿笑颜略展，端的是真心实意。  
王柳羿是他们中间训练最刻苦的那个。他最后一个离开训练室，第一个坐在电脑前，打rank咬着牙也不多说话，手下飞速敲击键盘鼠标，这样的日子日复一日，渐渐变成了习惯。  
之所以懂得喻文波怕拖累别人的心情，实则是王柳羿比谁都清楚那种滋味：他万万不想做谁的附庸，但却谁都不忍心伤害。在家的时候母亲经常看着这个孩子就叹气起来，“年纪小小的，怎么就这么爱皱眉啊——你想做什么都行，没事的。”王柳羿低着头，心里感念，却仍旧明白母亲还是有那样一份正经的期望，想要他读书成才。却因为爱他，生生把这些期望扭成了宽容。王柳羿那时还很小，就明白了原来甘心情愿是那么难的一件事。  
他不想要任何人失望，也不想不做自己，便只好加倍努力在别的方面弥补。可是愈是长大，面临的抉择越多，他委婉的心肠便更加蜿蜒。每个人都有自己的心声，每个人却也有自己的为难，他的触角遍布了全身的感官，纵然外界的声音与他无关，可是体谅和自省已经变成了本能，戒不掉，也求不得。  
王柳羿把目光看向问着他问题的这个孩子，这个对他来说意义非同寻常的孩子。他说看着喻文波长大，半开玩笑间也带着真情。是这个灿烂锋利的孩子啊，照着他的那些心肠，叫他的心思有枝可栖。王柳羿又多看了他一眼，转过头去看蛋糕，闭上眼睛默念，“要每个人都事事如愿。”  
而后他睁开眼睛，吹熄蜡烛，看着喻文波。喻文波也直白地看着他，心想，嗯，这一刻真美好，如果能够永远不失去，那就更好了。

喻文波没感受过什么重大的失去，是以休赛期结束之后背起行囊回到基地，过了十八岁生日，他也依旧吃好喝好梦好。梦里有千般快乐的回忆，少年人爱做梦，梦是世界予人类最美妙的恩赐。而这一晚他的梦尤其珍贵：他梦见了半个月前，他过生日的情形。  
那日十八岁的喻文波早上闹了这么一出之后，晚上回去乖乖跟那位大人（生日不拜那位大人，下赛季胜率没了）和队里的人一起切了蛋糕，吃了晚饭。蛋糕上有两个小人，一个是他，一个是德莱文。德莱文对他是梦想般的存在：料想他用这个英雄成名，结果却连个皮肤都不能给人家，想想还真的有点难受。他在心中默念了好几句，“德莱文对不起德莱文对不起德莱文对不起”，王柳羿看着他老神在在的样子，不忍心打扰，半天捅捅他，“喂，要切蛋糕拍照啦。”  
切蛋糕前惯例是要许愿的，灯光都关了，喻文波闭上眼睛：这一年走马灯似的回放在他的眼前。春季赛折戟，洲际赛夺魁，夏季赛运数，世界赛登顶......这一年仿佛经历了三春般磅礴的事情，他感到疲惫，喘了口气，睁开眼睛却还是那个人，那个给他擦眼泪的王柳羿。他赌气般把那阿水小人往王柳羿手里一塞，自己拿着德莱文。照片定格住了喻文波的十八岁：拥有梦想，也拥有一个拥有他的王柳羿。睁开眼看看时间，是2018年11月29日，喻文波十八岁，王柳羿十九岁。喻文波想，他们应该一定可以永远永远在一起。


End file.
